Spencer Jankowski
Spen Jankowski is one of only three characters to appear in every game in the F.E.A.R. series. __TOC__ F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Jankowski (voiced by Tim Gouran) is a veteran of the first F.E.A.R. team with a shaved head. Jankowski is the team's previous point man, and he lacks faith in the "New Guy's" capabilities, remarking that he was transferred to F.E.A.R. only a week before the initial events of F.E.A.R.: Jankowski believes the new Point Man's lack of experience makes him unsuitable for the upcoming mission. This sequence of mistrust continues with an overheard conversation between Jankowski and Jin Sun-Kwon, in which Jankowski admits to feeling uneasy around the F.E.A.R. Point Man, claiming to feel as though "he looks right through you." During the first encounter with Fettel's clone army, the F.E.A.R. Point Man's delta squad escort is killed by Alma, and his objective changes to regrouping with Jankowski's team. However, as the Point Man advances through the South River Water Purification Plant, Jankowski disappears while investigating for signs of Paxton Fettel. Throughout the rest of the trip through the plant, Jankowski occasionally appears to the F.E.A.R. Point Man, both as a ghostly vision with his eyes plucked out and bleeding, and a spiritual hallucination walking through the plant only to crumble into dust when he is approached, all of these warning the protagonist about Alma. Later on, Jin informs the F.E.A.R. team over the radio that she has discovered human remains that might be Jankowski's, although they are impossible to identify without lab work. Rowdy Betters claims that "It can't be him", as although all signs seem to point to Jankowski having been killed by Alma, his erratic life-signs are still detected by The Commissioner for quite a while both at the plant and later at the Armacham building. About mid-way through the Point Man's advancement through ATC, Betters informs him that the fire-and-rescue team in charge of searching for Jankowski have given up and aborted their mission. Although every Delta squad member Jankowski was with is found dead and accounted for, his body is never found. In the DVD Director's cut commentary, the developers remark that the Point Man was originally supposed to discover Jankowski's corpse early on in the game, but they decided it would be more atmospheric for Jankowski's remains to be undiscovered and his ultimate fate unknown. His brother has been confirmed to be in project origin, he will be a member of beckett's unit, the same voiceactor is being used, since a very similar voice is heard talking to beckett. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point During F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Paxton Fettel confronts F.E.A.R. technical officer Jin Sun-Kwon in a psychic vision. During the vision, Fettel brags about "tasting" Jankowski's visions, a ghostly vision of Jankowski then appears and begins to approach Kwon. Jin Sun-Kwon mentions that his eyes look strange, an allusion to the fact that Jankowski's ghost is missing his eyes. Jankowski's ghost also appears briefly to the Point Man, during the Point Man's attempt to reach Jin Sun-Kwon at the Auburn Hospital and save her. Jankowski tells the Point Man to "hurry". F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the second expansion to F.E.A.R., Jankowski appears only once to The Sergeant, while walking into a dark alley. The Sergeant follows him, but he is nowhere to be found. After turning around to leave, Jankowski appears and utters "Is someone there?" before disappearing. Category:Characters